Open Wounds
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: AU. Based on the song, "Open Wounds" by Skillet. Conner's done with it. He's finished with his father, cutting open his heart, leaving open wounds. No flames please! Slight OOC Miled Language.


**Thought this one up when I was listening to music, lost in my own world. I know, Superman is REALLY OOC. For that, I'm sorry. But I needed a villain, and he worked! It's based on the song, "Open Wounds" by Skillet. One of my favs, but then again, I love all of their music. As I said, really OOC. Hints at SuperMartian. Enjoy!**

**I Don't Own Young Justice**

**Open Wounds**

It was all I did. Sit, all alone in my room. No lights were on, the light reminded me of perfection. Something I could never have, never be. My stereo was blasting, music drowing out everything else. He walked in and started yelling. No reason. I'm the only person he has to take his anger out on. To tell anyone the truth, I'd rather be all alone than spend a single minute with him. Obviously, I didn't have the choice to do that.

"I tried to save you!" Clark yelled. I knew he was wrong. How could my dad stop me from falling apart, if it was all his fault?

I just didn't understand why my dad hated me. When I was younger, Clark was all I wanted to be. He was "perfect". Best reporter at the "Daily Planet", with a beautiful woman at his side. Then again, Lois doesn't know what's going on in the Kent residence.

When Clark said he loved me, that confused me too. How could he love me? All that man did was tear me apart, step on me. Open every wound ever placed on my heart so that I became a bleeding mess.

My dad was down stairs. From my room, I could hear his snoring, mixed with the sound on the T.V. He had been watching a documentary about an ancient civilization, Egypt. I remembered when we would talk about going there when I grew up. We would pretend we were pharaohs for hours on end, leaders of Egypt. I looked in my closet. I saw a bit of gold shimmering. It was my crown that I would wear. Suddenly, the T.V turned to static, just like our dreams had. I didn't know what happened. It just did. One morning, I woke up, and I wasn't good enough. Now, nothing's going to change.

"It feels like I'm falling apart." I said to my best friend, Kaldur. We were talking on the phone. My dad was gone for the day, so I was finally able to contact someone. Whenever he was there, Clark wouldn't let me talk to anyone. I was barely allowed out of the house. "He thinks he can stop me..."

"But it is all his fault." Kaldur said for me. That was why he was my best friend. He always knew exactly what was going on.

One night it was "I hate you because you're too much like me," the next, "I love you because you put up with my nonsense." I'm pretty sure this isn't how it's supposed to happen. My other friend, Dick, he didn't even have his family anymore. But that didn't mean anything. Bruce, his adoptive dad, took care of him like he was his own and loved Dick with everything he had, even if the old bat didn't show a drop of this affection. Wally had an amazing relationship with his uncle, and they were like best friends. That's all I had ever wanted. Someone to stitch up my open wounds.

"Why do you do this?" I raised my voice. It wasn't the first time, but it was the last. He had gone too far this time. When Meagan, the girl I had been in love with for months, had come to pick my up for school, my dad, no, I couldn't call him that anymore. Clark told her.

_"You know, Conner likes you." _he said. I ran to the living room, but I was too late. _"I mean, really likes you. He talks about you in his sleep. "Meagy, I love you!" He sounds so pathetic!" _

_"Mr. Kent, I don't believe it's your place to be saying those things." _Meagan said, like the proper girl she was.

_"Damn strait it isn't." _I stormed into the room. _"Megs, I'll meet you at school. Today I'm going to walk. After I have a talk with my father."_

_"By Conner." _She placed a kiss on my cheek before leaving.

"Do what?" he said now. God he was such an idiot.

"I trusted you with that secret, and you just go and tell her? When are you going to stop the stupid war! There's no point to it! I know I'm not giving up, but when will it end?"

"Well you're the one who started it! It's your fault." My dad said.

"My fault?" My fault! It's you! I'm falling apart because you don't have the balls to be a real father! Look at what you've done Clark. Look!"

I'm done. Finished. I'm not going to do this anymore. I grabbed my backpack then looked at Clark. He was surprised. Guess he didn't know I had it in me. Then again, I didn't know I had it either. I walked to school, meeting my friends. Finally, it was over, Now, I could start healing the wounds my father left. But with their help, I can do anything.

**Sorry about the mild language. I had to use it. For ay Superman fans, I sorry. I said it once and I'll say it again. I needed a bad guy. And, I don't like him, so, this is what he gets for being a Clorbag. (I love Tamaranian X3) Hope ya liked it!**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
